


Issei the President Rider

by WilyMachineKing



Category: DCU (Comics), Highschool DxD (Anime), Kamen Rider Zero-One, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMachineKing/pseuds/WilyMachineKing
Summary: Betrayed and unjustly imprisoned for all eternity for a crime he didn't commit. Now head of two successful companies and having a happy family with those sho still love him and away from the Supernatural, life was good.. But sometimes, being a Hero is always with you.Now watch the power of Humanity, Humagears and Technology.Progrise!To-bia ga rise!Rising Hopper!A jump to the sky turns into a Rider Kick.
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Everyone
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

_"No one can predict what happens next. Not even me."_

_-Shang Tsung_

(Nighttime)

Somewhere far away, in a grotto far away from civilization, light began to shine. On the ground were what looks like runes and letters in circular fashion appeared on the floor, and in the middle of the circle, was something strange.

It was a young man with long hair and was dressed in rags. He walked forward, uncaring of the pain his body was in.

It was only until he reached a town near the grotto that he collapsed.

Later that morning, an elderly couple who were going to do their usual routine of collecting the crops stumbled upon the young man, laying unconscious. Quickly, they called for an ambulance.

A few hours later, the young man woke up and realized he was on a bed. As he gazed around the room, he hazard a guess that he was in a hospital room. But as he continued to gazed around, to his surprise and fear, he saw that he wasn't alone.

Around him was beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He got even more scared when they near started wake up.

He stared at them and vice versa. An uncomfortable silence hanged in the air, until the brown haired boy finally broke it.

"...Are you all here to finish the job?" He asked them, ready to accept his fate. But to his surprise, they did something else.

They all hugged him.

He blinked as he soon began to hear them cry. The only thing he got out of their sobbing was 'sorry' over and over again. All he could do was comfort them by rubbing their backs and giving words of comfort. Eventually, they stopped crying and were now just snuggling up to them.

"What now Issei?" Rias asked the now named Issei. Issei was quite for a bit, looking at the ceiling. "We'll go to somewhere else, together. And there, we can raise our children.

What he didn't know was that things were going to change. And that it was due to the fact that he is related to two famous companies that are famous in robotics and technology.

**AN: this fic was inspired by a Spanish on fanfiction called Un Nuevo Comienzo by Pablo Fernando Corenjo Hidalgo. In this fic, Issei is betrayed and you can guess by the title will become Kamen Rider Zero One. But there's more I won't reveal. Enjoy this fic.**


	2. Family Lfe

**Five years later**

A young brown haired boy with red highlights woke up. Quickly, he went to his parent's room who were still sleeping. Seeing them likes this caused him to smile. And, quick as a flash, he ran to the bed and begins to bounce.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He said as his bouncing caused his parents to wake up.

"Okay, alright we're awake." His father grumbled, rubbing his eyes from the sleepiness. "Good morning Adam." He said to his son, before getting tackled by his son into a hug. "Oof!" He grunted as his son giggled.

Issei's wives began to wake up and smile at the sight of Issei tickling his son who was laughing. Soon, they also joined in the counterattack on their son. Soon, this turned into a tickle battle with everybody.

After an hour has passed, everybody was out an dressed. Issei was now different than when he was younger, his brown hair has become darker, almost black. He has also finished his suit.

His harem, now wives, has also become even more beautiful as well. Something which he often reminds them when their having bedtime fun.

"Adam? Do you mind getting your brothers and sister?" Issei asked his son. Adam nodded, and ran off to his siblings rooms.

As soon as Adam left, Issei began to focus on the thing he was working on.

It appeared to be some kind of belt. Along with it was some kind of SD card/Key Card.

As he continued to work on them, a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

 **[Hey Partner, are you sure this will work?]** a voice came from the gauntlet.

"I am sure that this will work Ddraig." Issei said to the now named Ddraig. "Just need to make some improvements, aaaaand we're good!" He said, putting down his screwdriver and clapping his hands.

 **[Once again, are you sure this will work?]** Ddraig said with cautiously.

"Ah, don't worry, I am certain this work. 25, 30, 32%." Issei said with no care.

 **[That does not fill me with confidence.]** Ddraig muttered. **[Anyways, I thought you told me that you have given up being a hero?]**

"I did. This is just something that will help protect my family, I'm just a father now." Issei replied. Though he could feel his partners disbelief. "Don't give me that look." He said.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of Adam coming back. And he wasn't alone. Entering with him was two boys. One the boys was around 8, he had black hair and fox eyes. This was Ikazuchi, the son of Issei and Akeno.

The other was a more shorter boy at the age of 3, holding onto Ikazuchi's hand. The boy had blonde, messy hair and green eyes. This was Seryu, son of Asia and Issei, with him was his dog, his dog, a black furred puppy with red eyes barked in question as well.

"Good morning father." Ikazuchi said, bowing. "Morning Daddy." Seryu said yawning.

"Morning Ikazuchi, Seryu." Issei said smiling.

"Are we still going to park?' Adam asked.

"Yes, we are still going." Issei said, smiling at them cheering. He turned and saw that one of his wives came in. It was Koneko. And she has grown.

Now, while Issei have gotten over being a pervert, he was still a man of breasts. And honestly, seeing Koneko acting all proud with them is both hilarious and cute. Her once flat chest has bean two mountains of gelatinous flesh and her rear has also grown as ewell.

And in Koneko's hands, was a small girl, Issei's youngest child and baby girl. This was Fujimai. She had white hair and golden brown eyes. Currently, she was sleeping.

Koneko sent a smile to Issei and lifted her finer to her lips. Issei nodded and prepared to leave.

(Later)

The family was in the park somewhat close to their home. And they were enjoying their time there. The boys were playing and making friends with the other children in the park. Currently, the boys were playing soccer, under the eyes of their dog and their parents of course, who never escaped their sight.

Issei was watching his sons play, having a contented smile on his face. But that was soon interrupted by a certain voice.

 **[Issei, you feel it, don't you?]** Ddraig said. Issei just raised a brow, before he did feel something. Quickly, he looked up, and saw what looked a meteor heading straight towards the center of the park where his family was!

"Everyone! Watch out!" The young man hosted as he ran towards his family, while everyone saw the meteor and have already began to run.

Quickly, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Koneko and Kuroka quickly took the kids to a safe distance, while Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rosseweisse prepared themselves for a fight.

Issei has already brought out his belt and his arm was covered in the red gauntlet, which was the Boosted Gear. "Lykaon make sure to protect them." Issei said, which the dog bark in answer, and the begin to grow to the size of a Jeep and with a sword colored black as night. "Le Fay, Kuroka, raise a shield." Issei said to his two wives, who nodded and use their magic to raise a shield, while Lykaon stand near them while the children held onto their mother's legs.

Issei went into the crater and disappeared into the smoke. Time passed, and they begin to get nervous for their husband. Eventually, they heard their husband came back out, however he was carrying a.....girl? The girl in question appeared to be unconscious and heavily injured. She was also incredible beautiful with large breasts and a nice ass which her hourglass figure showed.

"Issei, who is that?" Rias said, before Rosseweisse gasp, "Is that Brunnhilde?!" She said, shocked to see her fellow Valkyrie like this.

"What do we do with her?" Akeno asked seriously, the children on Lykaon's back.

"...For now, we bring her to our home, heal her with Lykaon keeping an eye on her and then we'll what happens next." Issei said giving a quick look to the dog who gave a slight shake of his head.

The group begin to head home, all while the dark haired man looked at the Valkyrie's face. "Give me a break." He muttered, as he turned to the horizon. Unaware that this will be the beginning of a new adventure which will force to become a hero again.

**Author's Note:**

> An: This my first story here, hope you like it.


End file.
